Runic Wars
by AnimeViewer
Summary: The war of runes, the destruction of some villages and more,we need a hero for save this world of the destruction,Jack battle for revenge his father,two destinys and one final,let s see what Jack does for don t die in this world of Monsters and Hunters,on the monster dominate all the terrain,and the humans only hunt or are hunted,we need the control of the runes for this,for rescue


Chapter 1

Soldier: Cough ...

A soldier lay badly injured on the ground, as a figure, covered by a black hood, holding two dual Alatreon bloody, quickly figure threw down their weapons and hood off, revealing the face of the alleged assailant had hair and silver cross-shaped scar on his cheek, this immediately ran after was dark, and a shot was heard in the vast darkness of the night ...

?: Ahhhhh!

A young person like sleep awoke in bed of an inn, the sun began to show the first rays of sun, and the yellow color of the walls of the small hotel claimed it outright, this was sweating and had a face very heavy burden, once a young man who was lying in another bed awoke, and the two began to talk:

? (2): I see you're still having nightmares about it, Jack.

Jack: What do you expect? I know I was not to blame for the death of father, but I still feel guilty about it, but ... How your sleep, Zed?

Zed: Great, there's nothing like waking up to the cries of afraid your brother ...

(He said as he turned to knock)

Jack: Lazy as always, well, i go out to get some air.

Jack left the inn minutes later, with his Arzuros armor and his bone sword axe, waiting for his lazy brother, who came much later, while Jack two forty minute naps, followed almost burst.

Zed: Why does so much sun today?

Jack: Because they are two in the afternoon ...

Zed: Well, anyway, let's go on a mission to start the day.

Zed entered the inn and a few minutes later (thankfully ...) came out with his armor of Rathalos and his Lagiacrus Dual Swords, despite how lazy he was, seemed to have much more experience than Jack in the hunt.

Jack: Are you ready? Do you carry all items?

Zed: That should worry about itemsshould be you, you are a novice in this hunting.

Jack: Yeah, well, you're not much more expert than I, your RC is five, only these two ranks above me.

The two brothers went to the post of missions willing to do simple tasks, since they were not eager to fight, but a very large were surprised to see that the singular mission that was there was an urgent, appeared to be a Rathian had caused havoc in several forests in the area, but were even more surprised by the incredible amount of money offered for completion.

Jack: 50,000 Z?! (Says the completely surprised young brother)

Zed: Not bad, but if so they must be very dangerous.

Jack: No, it says here that is low range, but due to the shortage of hunters in recent days were desperate to end the dragon.

Zed: So let's do it, we'll split the money in half.

Jack: Okay.

Thus, the two brothers left the forest swift and quickly found the Rathian in area 2, but were surprised at the size of his enemy.

Zed: Well, well ... This is not commenting on the mission (Zed said as Jack was leaving the coma which had just come because of the shock.)

Jack: This is too dangerous ...

The dragon measured easily twenty meters was a real giant monster, perhaps the largest specimen that had been seen in a long time, then the brothers thought to catch her, but had not brought the materials for it, and after lamenting, prepared to kill because that's what was coming.

Jack: What is the plan?

Zed: Honestly, fight a big monster has its advantages as well as disadvantages, the advantages is that it is harder to detect us because of their large size, and also that we can escape more easily if we must, but the disadvantages are their strongest attacks will be many who will follow us when we dog faster and that all parts of your body like your tail, are longer and can reach more easily

Jack: In short, you need to keep careful with their attacks and leave her vision range more often.

That said, the brothers slowly approached the beast but the dragon saw before and charged them.

Zed: Beware!

Zed pushed Jack away from Rathian who received the attack, which impact full and was unconscious on the spot.

Jack: Brother!

Jack watched sadly as Zed was wounded in the soil, Rathian turned to this and his face could be seen a great fury, Rathian shot a fireball, Jack stood up, dodged and attacked the Rathian being completely out of their squares, the dragon knocked down due to shock and Jack ran to his brother, but he was not in the place where it fell.

Jack: What the hell?

The hunter looked thoughtful for a few minutes, but the Wyvern awoke much earlier than expected and Jack quickly realized.

Jack: Shit, I'll take care of my brother later!

Jack froze when nothing more turned to the Rathian saw his brother was being taken by some people with dark armor, shortly after he was blinded by a pump light thrown by one of those people, and Rathian hit career to Jack, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

CONTINUED ...


End file.
